


單向玻璃/催眠-續篇

by mmttmmpeace



Category: ttmm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmttmmpeace/pseuds/mmttmmpeace





	單向玻璃/催眠-續篇

[病友组]

*达守

*催眠师Ax新人爱豆O

*达视角

>>>

"再来一次。"

铃木听见客人这么说。

宫野揪着衬衫领口，像是觉得闷热一样用力的扯，他的视线从烟灰缸里抬了起来，双眼里装的全是铃木惊喜又失控的表情。

"帮我......解开..."

他绕过桌子走来，迳自坐到了铃木大腿上，牛奶焦糖的味道直接掏空了铃木的理智，从善如流的打开对方衬衫的钮扣，铃木的探究精神被撩拨起来，宫野的潜意识和现实的形象完全相反，更有趣的是内心矜持却表现放浪，是他没遇过的特例，没多久之前铃木还在想如果对方能配合一点就不会把珍贵的第一次搞的像强上，铃木也是会有负罪感的，除了人們自己以外，也能通过催眠让他得以看见每个人的真实。

身为一个有道德操守的职业催眠师，进入潜意识帮助客人解决烦恼之后，铃木将会催眠自己忘掉看过的一切。

"...碰我......像在梦里一样..."

但是这次铃木没有时间给自己催眠，宫野已经掀起了衬衣，咬着下襬，露出薄薄的匀称的肌肉，乳首暴露在铃木脸前，腰线被衬衫半掩着，向下隐没在西裤里，铃木的手掌一下子滑进衬衫摸上宫野的腰窝，双唇贴着他胸前囓咬撕扯，宫野晃着腰，西裤的裆部缓缓的摩挲着铃木挺立的分身，牛奶焦糖的肌肤越嚐越甜，好像宫野整个人都是蜜做成的。

"唔嗯......"

当铃木的指尖探进他的臀缝，他轻哼了一声，软糯的鼻音彷彿要融化一般，铃木急不可耐的拉下对方的西裤，揉捻着弹性十足的翘臀，往后穴进行扩张。

"啊！"

体内进入异物的不适感让宫野叫了出来，嘴一松衬衣就兜在铃木头上，铃木又舔了一口对方的胸前才抽出来，被宫野称讚的手指隔着略显粗糙的棉布摩擦着肿胀的乳首，方才被铃木吮到发红的的乳首格外敏感，让宫野暂时忘记了被指头侵入的异样。

铃木没有等多久对方就主动坐了上来，股间黏腻一片，在当下也是第一次的宫野浑身发痒，一点也不满足于缓慢而艰难的进入，他深吸一口气向下一坐，肠壁被劈开的痛感在擦过敏感点的同时变的微不足道，alpha的龟头挤压着研磨着同一点，快感不断不断的累积，宫野环抱着铃木的肩，阴茎抵在铃木的小腹上。

"啊啊！我好爱这种感觉！"

宫野骑在对方身上，臀部抬起又落下，慾望的颜色攀上宫野的颊边耳尖，晶亮的汗珠滑下线条优美的脖颈，溜过锁骨旁的黑痣钻进领口，衬衣紧贴在他上身，像白兰地酒的瓶壁剔透美丽。

"...哈啊...还要...达央......再让我舒服一点..."

宫野握起对方的手抚过大腿根的腺体摸上自己的性器，隔着他的手开始套弄起来，呼吸变的越发急促，喘息声加重，他顶着铃木的脑袋，雪茄味的信息素就争先恐后的佔据他的感官。

"达央的味道......我很喜欢哦。"

催眠时发生的事无论如何都不会比当下来的更有实感，冲撞带来的快感更强烈，摩擦时的颤栗更加深刻，铃木心想就算经过好几天，在潜意识里操这个omega的感觉还是足以让他回味许久，何况宫野还亲力亲为的让他加深了印象，铃木怕自己马上就要陷进去了，也说不定他早就不知不觉深陷其中。

"哈啊...哈啊......要...要去了！"

宫野蓦的挺直背脊，精液喷溅在铃木的手心胸腹，肠壁上被灌注的浊精烫到而全身颤抖着。

"...达央......插的好深..."

射精后趴下的性器还戳着深处凹陷的软肉，甜腻的声音流动在味道浓郁的空气里。铃木搂着对方的细腰，指甲有一下没一下的刮弄宫野的腺体。

"小骚货，老子要把你操到三天下不了床。"

铃木踢开椅子，把宫野的腰抵在桌沿，吻住他那张跟身体一样淫荡的嘴。

谣传催眠师铃木假除忧解扰之名，劫财骗色，受害者不在少数，但是想当然受害者们不敢到处声张，铃木藉由催眠窥探到他们的内心，自然也能挖出被深藏的不可告人的祕密，如同无声的威胁，有苦难言。

不过最近催眠师铃木似乎销声匿迹了，今天的铃木也早早离开了办公室，连椅子都还没坐热。

他的助理接到电话时，手里的咖啡还冒着热气，面前的报纸头版是近来迅速窜红的新人爱豆宫野。

助理听见铃木告诉他取消今天所有客人的预约，从声音就能知道老板现在是一整个神采飞扬，喜形于色简直不能够更明显。

他突然想起前几天老板的办公桌上摆着Live的门票，这发生在公私分明的老板身上实属罕见，而那张门票上印着的正是宫野真守的名字。

<完。>


End file.
